1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential signal transmission cable, a multiwire differential signal transmission cable, a differential signal transmission cable producing method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, differential signal transmission cables with a pair of differential signal transmission conductors coated with an insulation have been known. Some differential signal transmission cables of this type are wrapped with an electrically conductive shield tape around an insulation. (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,981, for example.)
The differential signal transmission cable disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,981 has a pair of conductors coated with an insulation, and this insulation is wrapped with the shield tape therearound. Two tapes are spirally wound around the shield tape, and the two tapes are made of a polymer to hold the shield tape. The two tapes are wound so that circumferential spiral winding directions of the two tapes around a center axis of the shield tape are opposite each other.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,981, for example.